El otro Jonathan
by Bottan Nelli
Summary: Un joven y curioso cazador de sombras, mucho aburrimiento, tiempo libre y un increíble espacio de tierra inexplorada. En que problemas se meterá?


Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare; yo solo puse la trama.

**El otro Jonathan**

Estaba aburrido, era un hecho su padre se había ido a atender "asuntos importantes", como los llamaba él; siempre había algo más importante que él. No es que se quejara, no podía esperar que su padre se la pasara pegado a él todo el día, además el mismo lo entrenaba y le regalaba todo tipo de objetos, armas, libros raros, incluso un halcón. Su padre nunca le exigía nada que él no pudiera hacer, en palabras de este, pero no podía evitar quedar terriblemente aburrido una vez que el entrenamiento terminaba, cuando su padre desaparecía hasta la hora de cenar, cerca no había nadie más que los criados los cuales desaparecían casi por completo cuando sus padre no los llamaba, tenía 8 años y jamás había tenido un amigo o conocido a alguien de su edad, se preguntaba cómo serían los demás niños, también podrían empuñar un cuchillo, conocerían tantas runas, harían piruetas en el aire o sabrían tanto de demonios igual que él, lo dudaba, su padre decía que no permitiría que su hijo fuera un mediocre, lo mínimo a lo que debía aspirar, sería como el mejor cazador de sombras y él se esforzaría hasta lo imposible para cumplirlo.

Pero esto no aliviaba el aburrimiento, dando una mirada a su alrededor, observo que no había ni un alma, su padre le había dado permiso de hacer lo que quisiera mientras él no estaba, probablemente el esperaba que se pusiera a entrenar de nuevo o a repasar sus libros, dar mantenimiento a sus armas o algo por el estilo, y la verdad él no quería decepcionar a su padre especialmente después del incidente con el halcón, pero Nefilim o no seguía siendo un niño de 8 años y no sabía que otra oportunidad tendría para hacer lo que quisiera, incluso lo que su padre usualmente prohibía como salir solo afuera.

Con esa idea en la cabeza el chico de rubia cabellera, se escabullo sin que el personal de la casa se diera cuenta, a fin de cuentas era una buena forma de practicar lo que había aprendido.

Después de salir de la mansión en la que vivía, decidió explorar un poco, quien sabe que había allá fuera; su padre jamás le había permitido conocer mas allá del área de entrenamiento exterior, ya era hora de que conociera todos los terrenos de las casa quizás así podría practicar sus habilidades de reconocimiento y si su padre lo atrapaba, tendría una buena razón, incluso podría verlo como algo bueno, le demostraría que tan buenas eran sus habilidades.

Después de un par de horas había cubierto casi toda el área correspondiente a la casa, solo le faltaba recorrer uno de los límites por el valle, pero jamás se esperó encontrar otra casa a lo lejos.

Impulsado por un sentimiento desconocido y tentando a su suerte, Jonathan Christopher se dirigió hacia la gran casa conforme se acercaba se percató de que esta era tan grande como en la que él y su padre vivían.

Estaba por llegar a la casa, cuando algo le cayó encima; pudo asegurar que era un "alguien" cuando intento noquearlo y más precisamente un niño; por el peso, no mucho mayor que él, defendiéndose ambos terminaron rodando en el suelo; hasta que lograron separarse.

Ambos niños agachados, en posiciones de combate se miraban fijamente, ámbar contra ónix.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto él. El otro chico se lanzó encima de el, intentando noquearlo con una patada, pero logro esquivarla, él podía reconocer los movimientos; su padre se los había enseñado, pero donde los movimientos de su padre había sido implacables y elegantes, los de ese chico eran agresivos y furiosos.

Aprovechando un momento de distracción, logro sujetar el brazo del chico haciéndole una llave; pudo observar la runa de Visión, la runa que todo cazador poseía, estaba hay marcada en el brazo del chico.

-Eres un cazador de sombras, también- Afirmo, el mostrando su runa de Visión junto a la del otro chico, antes de soltarlo.

El otro le miro desconfiado.

-Mi nombre es Jonathan Morgenstern-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Pov´s Jonathan Morgenstern

Era la primera vez que había visto a otro ser humano además de su padre; cuando lo vio la primera vez acercándose no le pareció especialmente interesante cuando logro acercarse a él sin ser visto, le pareció mas bien decepcionante, pero cuando el chico logro esquivar su golpe y quedaron empatados mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que el chico bloqueo sus movimientos y lo tomo por sorpresa; no pudo notar una sensación extraña, creo que su padre se refirió a ella como asombro; especialmente porque resulto ser un cazador de sombras no que esto fuera algo extraño de no ser así no podría estar tan cerca de Idris.

-Morgenstern?, mi nombres también es Jonathan; Jonathan Wayland- El chico Wayland parecía curioso con su condición de Nefilim y le pareció escuchar el apellido antes de su padre; como uno de sus antiguos socios.

Los ojos leonados del chico lo miraban con curiosidad y familiaridad, era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba de esa forma, normalmente los ojos de los visitantes reflejaban repulsión, temor u odio; pero ese niño no, se preguntaba si todos los demás Nefilim de su edad serian iguales.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jonathan Wayland?- Pregunte, a excepción de su padre no eran muy comunes las visitas, y no había muchos vecinos hay practicamente en medio de la nada.

-Estaba aburrido- Dijo el chico, sentándose en el césped con las piernas cruzadas. –Vivo solo con mi padre y toda la servidumbre, no tengo entrenamiento hoy y no hay absolutamente nada que hacer en casa, así que decidí explorar y tú ¿qué haces afuera?- Los ojos del chico centellaban con extasiado interés.

-Vivo aquí y no tengo nada que hacer- Conteste secamente, pero aun así el chico sorprendentemente me sonrió.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Pov's Jonathan Wayland

Ese chico era mucho más entretenido de lo que esperaba no reaccionaba como nadie que hubiera conocido antes, parecía no estar seguro de cómo reaccionar y se le quedo viendo perplejo cuando le sonrió.

-Bueno ya que los dos estamos aburridos, que tal si eh… ¿Que hacen los otros chicos además de entrenar?- No estaba seguro, no había conocido a otro chico de su edad y el no hacía mucho aparte de entrenar, no creía que tocar el piano o leer contara mucho; además el otro Jonathan parecía más confundido que él.

-No tengo idea… babear?-

-Creo ese es el caso de los bebes- Dije molesto conmigo mismo no se me ocurría nada. -¿Qué haces tú, normalmente? ¿Tú y tu familia?- pregunté quizás sacarían algo de ahí; él y su padre no hacían mucho juntos, pero la pregunta solo parecía confundir mas al chico.

-Solo somos mi padre y yo- Contesto el chico. –Mi madre y mi hermana viven lejos- Al decir esto el chico parecía verdaderamente deprimido.

Estaba sorprendido por lo visto no soy el único con una vida tan depresiva como la suya, ambos estábamos prácticamente solos.

Cuack.

El ensordecedor ruido me saco de mi línea de pensamientos, era un desagradable sonido que solo podía venir de una igualmente desagradable y feroz creatura.

Volteé y hay sobre el cercano lago estaban las siniestras y malignas creaturas.

-¡Patos!- Exclame furioso, el otro Jonathan parecía realmente confundido, pobre creatura no conocía los peligros de tan feroz bestia. ¡Ah! Dulce ingenuidad.

-Ya sé lo que haremos…- Exclame maravilado por mi grandiosa idea –Destruiremos a los patos-

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Pov´s Jonathan Morgenstern

Es oficial el chico perdió completamente la cabeza, no debería sorprenderme tanto considerando que le agrado y creo que él a mí, solo un loco me consideraría nada menos que un monstruo, y por lo visto yo solo puedo relacionar con locos sin querer arrancarles la cabeza; mi padre tenía razón, solo un demente me querría.

-Vamos, otro Jonathan tenemos que deshacernos de las horribles creaturas- Exclamo como si fuéramos a combatir al mismísimo circulo del infierno.

-No creo que los patos sean una amenaza significativa, además no tenemos armas- Padre siempre se aseguraba de tenerlas fuera de mi alcance cuando se marchaba, sospecho que temía que fuera a usarlas para matarlo algún día por la espalda mientras entraba a la mansión.

-Oh mi pobre e ingenuo otro Jonathan- Dijo tocando mi mejilla en forma de empática como si fuera un niño pequeño y él el adulto que se detenía a explicarme los hechos de la vida, dado la similitud de tamaño y que él no parecía ni de cercas mayor que yo, el acto resultaba chocante; posiblemente lo abría apartado con un golpe si no fuera por el hecho de que nadie jamás me había tocado con amabilidad antes, como si yo fuera… humano.

-Serán feroces con los débiles, pero con otros más fuertes son unos cobardes, somos más fuertes que ellos amigo mío, no necesitamos arma - Dijo mientras se apartaba de mi, y se lanzaba hacia los patos, estaba loco en definitiva pero era su primer y definitivamente seria su único amigo; podría seguirle el juego un poco.

Me lance al lago que dando completamente empapado igual que Wyland, y nos dispusimos a mojar a los patos haciéndolos uir.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Pov's Jonathan Wayland

Las estrellas ya empezaban a asomar en el cielo, los sirvientes servirían la cena pronto y su padre estaría furioso si no se presentaba.

Volteo hacia su nuevo amigo, estaba hecho un desastre igual que el, los patos habían vuelto por la revancha y ambos estaban ahora no solo empapados sino cubiertos de lodo pasto y plumas.

-Tengo que irme, se molestaran conmigo si descubren que me escape- Dije sin ponerle verdadero entusiasmo, este había sido el día mas divertido de mi vida.

Otro Jonathan suspiro.

-Si yo también- Dijo el algo triste, no mostraba muchas expresiones pero sus ojos lo delataban.

Me levante ya al poco tiempo el me siguió.

Nos miramos en silencio, el parecía no saber que decir y yo no podía decidirme.

-Adiós otro Jonathan, fue divertido combatir patos contigo- Algo en mis palabras le pareció gracioso porque me sonrió.

-Yo también me divertí Wayland- Dijo ofreciéndome la mano – ¿Compañeros?- Pregunto.

Yo igual le sonreí.

-No- Conteste, pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar lo abrace –Amigos- Fue lo último que le dije antes de salir corriendo hacia casa.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Aclaraciones

Jace tiene 8 años y Sebastián (Jonathan) aproximadamente 9; si sus personalidades les parecen algo Ooc, es porque solo son niños y las personalidades tan características de ambos aun no están completamente desarrolladas.

Bueno este es mí ¿Y si…Jace y Sebastián se hubieran conocido mientras ambos estaban al cuidado de Valentine?.

Espero le allá gustado, pronto actualizare "El ángel de la muerte" por si se lo preguntaban, que no lo he abandonado, pero estoy en un bloqueo.

P.D. Quieren una conti para este fic; quieren saber como rayos los patos contratacaron y casi les ganan; mandenme un rewvies y veremos.


End file.
